This study compares the influence of an atrial peptidase inhibitor in normotensive subjects and in hypertensive patients with a mild-to-moderate loss in excretory function. It is anticipated that the atrial peptidase inhibitor will reduce blood pressure and body weight, increase sodium excretion, increase ANP levels, increase renal plasma flow and especially GFR, with larger changes occurring in hypertensives than normotensives.